


absence makes the bondage stranger

by tabris



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heechul-hyung said to take good care of you while we were gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	absence makes the bondage stranger

"When you said you had an idea, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind."

"Heechul-hyung said to take good care of you while we were gone."

"I don’t think this is what he meant."

"No, this is exactly what he meant."

And when Kyuhyun pulls out a scarf that could _only_ have come from Heechul willingly, Han Geng knows he’s in for a long, long night.


End file.
